Kitana
Kitana é uma das principais personagens da série de jogos Mortal Kombat. Histórico Kitana apareceu em MKII como filha de Rei Jerrod e Sindel . Os três viviam em um paraíso chamado Edenia , lá tambem havia sua guarda-costas Jade, que, com o tempo, tornou-se sua melhor amiga . Só que em um dia Shao Kahn , o imperador de Outworld invadiu Edenia , e matou o Rei Jerrod . Ele acabou se apaixonando por Sindel , mas ela aterrorizada se mata , deixando Kitana nas mãos de Shao Kahn . Shao Kahn acaba adotando Kitana. Mesmo Kitana sabendo que Shao Kahn havia adotado ela , ela não sabia que o proprio matou o Rei Jerrod. Jade continuava amiga de Kitana , e Shao Kahn a escolheu para ser a guarda costas de Kitana . No torneio , Liu Kang vê Kitana e tenta conquista-lá , mas Kitana não aceitou e lutou contra ele . Liu Kang venceu mas poupou-lhe a vida Kitana acabou descobrindo que Shang Tsung havia criado um clone de Kitana, chamada Mileena . Kitana ao descobrir contou tudo a Shao Kahn, mas este disse que Mileena seria sua nova filha, sua verdadeira filha e que Kitana era fraca, assim seu pai verdadeiro - Jerrod, que foi morto por Shao Kahn. Após saber disso , Kitana se juntou a Earthrealm . Kitana descobriu que sua mãe, a rainha Sindel, havia sido ressussitada por Quan Chi, afim de reforçar o grupo de Shao Kahn, que logo invadiria Earthrealm. Tendo sua mente lavada, Sindel tornou-se serva e imperatriz de Shao Kahn. O objetivo de Kitana era encontrar Sindel e remover o mal de sua alma . Kahn mandou Jade e Reptile captura-la , mas Jade acabou ajudando Kitana . Elas se livram de Reptile e ajudam Sindel a recuperar sua alma controlada por Shao Kahn , que tem seus exercitos derrotados . Liu Kang derrota Shao Kahn . Sindel , Kitana e Jade voltam para Edenia , mas antes Kitana agradece. Shinnok e Quan Chi invadem Edenia , e aprisiona Kitana e Sindel , dentre muitos outros membros do reino . Escaparam com a ajuda de Mileena , ressucitada por Shinnok e pediu uma revanche para Kitana . Ela derrota novamente sua irmã Mileena e a prende em uma sela debaixo do trono Edenia . O exercito de Shinnok são derrotados pelo exercito de Raiden , libertando Edenia novamente. Em Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance , Kitana descobre que Shao Kahn havia sido morto por um assassino desconhecido . Eram Shang Tsung e Quan Chi , responsáveis pela morte de Shao Kahn e Liu kang .ela ficou arrasada após saber que Liu Kang que ajudou Edenia ter sido morto . No Armageddon Kitana encontra Blaze , e disse que as guerras iriam aumentar , mas Kitana estava exausta . No seu final Kitana derrota blaze e se torna a campeã dos Elder Gods . Ela junta uma força feminina com Sonya , Jade , Sindel e Li Mei para derrotar as forças do mal e prendê-las em Netherrealm novamente. Em Mortal Kombat 2011 ela defendeu Outworld até MK II se juntar a Raiden . Foi morta por Sindel . Características de combate Finalizadores *'Kiss of Death:' Kitana tira a máscara e beija o oponente na bochecha. O oponente então infla como um balão antes de explodir em milhares de pedaços. Em UMK3, o oponente aumenta diversas vezes em tamanho antes de explodir. Em Deadly Alliance, o oponente infla-se várias vezes (vomitando sangue no meio) antes de explodir. Em Shaolin Monks, o oponente explode sem inflar. Em DC Universe, apenas os musculos do oponente explode, o esqueleto cai no chão. (MKII, UMK3, MKT, MKG, MKDA, MKU, MK:SM, MKvsDCU) *'Fan Slice:' Kitana decapita o oponente com um leque. (MKII, UMK3, MKT, MKG, MK:SM) *'Fan Impalement:' Kitana atira ambos os leques no torso do oponente, matando-o. (MKvsDCU) *'Fan Opener:' Kitana usa seus leques para cortar os braços do oponente antes de cortar a cabeça na marca do queixo enquanto eles caem ao chão. (MK 2011) *'Splitting Headache:' Kitana enfia um leque ainda fechado na barriga de seu oponente e depois abre,cortando ele no meio,depois com o outro leque ela corta a cabeça do oponente no meio. *'Pixie Dust Teleport:' Kitana desaparece em uma nuvem violeta e reaparece atrás de seu adversário. O movimento também é usado em seu X-Ray Move no MK 2011, mas não é utilizável pelo jogador. Este movimento é emprestado de Jade. (MKA, MKVSDC, MK 2011) *'Pretty Kick: '''Kitana dá chutes no ar no oponente.(MKDA, MKU, MKA, MK 2011)'' *Fan-Ta-Sia Sombria:Kitana lança seus leques na cara e no estomago do oponente ela os abre eles voltam a suas mãos e ela faz um tornado so sobrando a bebeça e a mão do inimigo *'X-Ray Move - Fan Tastic:' Kitana lança seus leques. Se acertar o oponente, ela se teletransporta para trás e crava os leques na nuca do oponente, causando dano a ele(a) e ao pescoço. Ela se teletransporta novamente na frente do seu adversário e pega os leques. Então ela aloja-los nos olhos de seus oponentes, danificando o crânio. (MK 2011) *ente e o abre na horizontal, puxando pela frente. Então ela coloca o outro no rosto, só que dessa vez ela abre na vertical,retira-o e deixa o oponente cair. (MK 2011) Outros finalizadores *'Friendship #1: Birthday Cake:' Kitana faz uma torta pro adversário. (MKII) *'Friendship #2:' Soap Bubbles: Kitana sopra bolhas. (UMK3, MKT) *'Animality:' Nasty Bunny: 'Kitana vira um coelho e joga o oponente para fora da tela. (''UMK3, MKT) *Babality:' Kitana vira um bebê e segura os leques dela. Ela então as bate, fazendo-a voar, e as solta, caindo no chão, com os leques caindo ao seu lado. (''MK 2011) 'Aparições TV/Cinema' thumb|160px|Talisa Soto como Kitana nos filmes de Mortal Kombat 'Mortal Kombat: o Filme' Kitana apareceu no primeiro filme de Mortal Kombat (interpretada por Talisa Soto), como uma companheiro indesejada de Shang Tsung e de seus guerreiros. 'Mortal Kombat: A Aniquilação' Veio de Outworld em ambos os filmes. Liu Kang graças a Kitana, teve conhecimento essencial que ele precisava para derrotar seus maiores adversários. No segundo filme, ela enfrentou a sua mãe, Sindel, nas batalhas finais. Ela usava a mesma roupa do primeiro filme e, finalmente, utilizou seu leque no campo de batalha (mostrando lâminas de prata ondulante ligadas por tecido azul). Embora ela (e sua mãe em algumas cenas) foi acreditado para ser uma chave para fechar os portais de Shao Kahn à Terra no segundo filme, era tudo um truque para roubar o tempo dos guerreiros. Kitana foi novamente interpretado por Talisa Soto, e foi um dos três únicos atores do primeiro filme a voltar (e um dos dois únicos a reprisar seu papel). O papel de Kitana em ambos os filmes foi menor quando comparado aos protagonistas Liu Kang, Sonya Blade, Jax e Johnny Cage; no primeiro filme, agindo mais como uma personagem secundária, e no segundo, estando ausente na maior parte do filme para ser capturada. Ao contrário dos jogos, Kitana, aparentemente, sempre soube que Shao Kahn havia matado sua mãe e seu pai e conquistado Edenia. Os filmes não dão nenhuma indicação de que Kitana foi sempre leal a Shao Kahn, embora ela não finja lealdade no primeiro filme para convencer Shang Tsung de suas loucuras. Os filmes também negligenciam a qualquer conexão com Kitana Mileena, Jade, ou Rain (embora, no segundo filme, Sonya, ao ver Mileena, pensa que ela é, na verdade Kitana). Além disso, sua aparência é muito diferente dos jogos, ela não usa véu, o cabelo é com tranças em vez de um coque, e veste um top de couro azul-marinho sem mangas e calças. TV Kitana faz três aparições na série de TV, Mortal Kombat: Conquest,primeiramente interpretada por Dara Tomanovich e posteriormente por Audie England. O vestido dela é quase igual ao usado por Talisa Soto. Kitana está consciente do seu passado em Edenia e as mortes de seus pais nas mãos de Shao Kahn, e trabalha secretamente para evitar que o Imperador conquiste os reinos, enquanto fingindo sua fidelidade a ele. Ela primeiro pede para Kung Lao para proteger a essência mística do passado de Edenia. Em um episódio posterior, Shao Kahn diz que Mileena é semelhante a Kitana. Enquanto Mileena seduzia Kung Lao, Kahn também enviou Rain, um traidor que voltou a atacá-lo. Kitana foi forçada a deter os ataques de ambos os lutadores de Kung Lao e convencer que ela era a verdadeira princesa. Ela foi morta pelos Shao Kahn's Shadow Priests no final da série. Kitana é uma das protagonistas da serie animada de 1996, Mortal Kombat: Defensores da Terra, a sua voz foi feita por Cree Summer. Ela tem um papel importante durante o Episodio 4, onde Rain aparece como um velho amigo dela, e durante o Episódio 10. Similar ao seu papel nos filmes, Kitana nunca foi mostrada tendo sido leal a Shao Kahn, em qualquer momento de sua vida. Em Mortal Kombat: Legacy, Kitana é interpretada por Sam Tjhia. Na série, Kitana foi criada por Shao Kahn acreditando que ele seria seu verdadeiro pai. Diferente dos games, Ela e Mileena foram criadas juntas para que pudessem confiar em si mesmas. Outra grande diferença é que sua mãe, Sindel, usou um ritual para fundir sua alma com Kitana na esperança de evitar a corrupção Shao Khan. Ela é ensinada a caçar e matar e é aparentemente mais habilidosa do que Mileena. Ela é mandada para matar os antigos habitantes de Edenia, que conheciam o segredo de Shao Kahn. Até que ela é mandada para matar o Rei Jerrod e descobre que ele é seu pai. No começo, ela dúvida mais vai até seu berço, aonde recorda de suas lembranças. Conhecendo a verdade sobre Shao Kahn, ela entra no torneio do Mortal Kombat para tentar parar seu "pai". Kitana nos Quadrinhos Diferente dos games, em que Kitana ainda era bebê quando Shao Kahn liderou as forças de Edenia, nos quadrinhos ela já era crescida quando Shao Kahn dominou sua terra e matou Sindel e Jerrod. É dito que ela esta induzida por uma mágia, feita por Shao Kahn para que ela possa acreditar que ele é seu pai. Ela fez sua primeira aparição em "Goro: Principe das Trevas", liderando um grupo formado por Mileena, Reptile e Baraka para buscar Goro em Outworld após seu misterioso desaparecimento. Durante a série Battlewave, Kitana começa a se rebelar contra Shao Kahn (embora nunca seja dito se ela recuperou suas memorias) e forma uma aliança com Kung Lao, Baraka e Sub-Zero. As relações com os personagens Liu Kang e Jade não existem nos quadrinhos, embora ambos estejam presentes nas edições. Curiosidades *Em Shaolin Monks, ela diz "This is not over, mortal!" (Isto ainda não acabou, mortal!) como grito de vitória. Isso é irônico, pois ela diz isso até depois de fazer um fatality no oponente. *Por ora, Kitana possui o maior cabelo entre todas as mulheres da série. O cabelo dela é maior até que o da mãe dela, Sindel. (Menos quando, é óbvio, Sindel usa o cabelo como arma). *A segunda cor de Kitana em MKII é cinza, que também foi usada como a cor de Khameleon em Mortal Kombat: Trilogy *''Mortal Kombat 9 (2011) é o único jogo no qual Kitana não faz o fatality '''Kiss of Death'. Galeria Kitana_MK.jpg Kitana_MKX.jpg Kitana MK9.jpg Kitana and jade by kennedy2010-d3qm90p.jpg Kitana Render.jpg Kitana Wins.jpeg Kitana mkvsdcu.jpg Mk9 Sindel Kitana Mileena e Jade.jpg Kitana 5.png Kitana 2.jpg Kitana shang tsung.png 357px-Kitana Official Render.png Kitanaclassic.jpg Kitanaaltart.png Kitanamk2dlc.png KitanaVersus.jpg Jade e kitana.jpg 450px-Kitana shaolin monks.jpeg CyraxKitanaMK9.jpg Kitana.gif Kitanafan.gif CHA_Kitana.jpg Kitana - MKX (Tela de VS.).png Categoria:Personagens bons Categoria:Ninjas Categoria:Edenian Categoria:Personagens Mortal Kombat X